crovenbreakfandomcom-20200213-history
Cookies
The content of this page are mostly retrieved from DEVSISTERS Customer Support Page :For the List of Cookies, Click here Cookies are the main protagonists to the game. How can a Cookie run, that is one big Mystery. Some think that it was the Witch who accidentally put the Powder of Life into the Cookie dough. Cookie System To be able to use a Cookie, you will need to meet two criteria: *Player level *Receiving Cookies from Chests or purchasing them from Shops. **However, purchasing from Shops can get very expensive and should only be used as a very last resort. To increase your player level, you need to increase the level of your Cookies, Pets, or Treasures. Each upgrade will increase the player level, and if you upgrade enough your player level will also be upgraded. This in turn allows you to unlock more Cookies and their pets and other bonuses, such as being able to use Treasures at level 8! You get Cookies from just playing. No matter how high or low you rank, you will always get Cookies and/or pets. The higher the rank you are when the tournament finishes, the better and more Cookies/Pets you get from the Chest at the end. When you get enough copies of a Cookie or pet, it will let you know you can increase their level. Cookie Gameplay Overview Ovenbreak is considered to be a "PvP mode" of Cookie Run where players only go against each other for points, so many of the Cookies' abilities has been changed to reflect this. * GingerBright used to give XP Bonus. Now she generates Candy Jellies. * Strawberry Cookie used to allow you to stay in BONUSTIME up to 5 seconds longer. She now gives additional points for all jellies. * Muscle Cookie used to give 70% Invincibility to Obstacles, but now he uses a Kettle ball to destroy obstacles for extra points. * And so on... Unlike the old Cookie Run which uses a Lives system to determine how many times you can play before having to recharge, each Cookie in Ovenbreak can only be used a number of times before they need to recharge. This also applies to Cookies you use as a relay. The rarer the Cookie is, the number of times you can use the Cookie goes down. * GingerBrave and GingerBright - 15 times * Other Common Cookies - 10 times * Rare Cookies - 7 times → 10 times * Epic Cookies - 5 times → 10 times * Legendary Cookies - 10 times * Mint Choco Cookie - 4 times * Cheesecake Cookie - 2 times The rarer the Cookie is, the more time they need to recharge: * Common Cookies - 1 hour * Rare Cookies - 2 hours * Epic Cookies - 3 hours → 2 hours * Legendary Cookies - 2 hours * Cheesecake Cookie and Mint Choco Cookie - 15 hours Note that you CAN spend Crystals to help the Cookie recover immediately, it is strongly not advised to do so. You can use the opportunity while they're resting to experiment with other Cookies! The Cookie will regain all of their charges back when you upgrade the Cookie. It is a very good idea, especially in Cheesecake Cookie and Mint Choco Cookie's case, to use up all of their charges and THEN upgrade them! As long as the Cookie still has one charge left before needing the rest, the time needed to gain another charge is reduced. For example, Yoga Cookie needs 3 hours to completely recharge if there are no charges left as she is an Epic Cookie, but if you have at least one charge left she will need just one hour to gain one charge. Keep in mind, however, that if she rests fully for 3 hours after using up all of her charges, she will get 5 charges compared to letting her naturally regain 1 charge each hour for a total of 3. Here is a list of the time needed to gain one charge for each rank category, assuming you still have at least one charge remaining: * All Common Cookies - 10 minutes for one charge * Rare Cookies except Cheesecake Cookie - 30 minutes for one charge * Epic Cookies except Mint Choco Cookie - 1 hour → 30 minutes for one charge * Legendary Cookies - 30 minutes for one charge * Cheesecake Cookie and Mint Choco Cookie - 10 hours for one charge Obtaining New Cookies You can obtain new Cookies from Chests, which can be obtained from Trophy Races, Jelly Missions, 1v1 races (winning five races), or from the Shop. Remember that the Cookie you want is not guaranteed in a chest you open. The Chest Cookie for sale in the Shop changes every 12 hours. Visit the Shop regularly if you don't want to miss your chance to get your favorite Cookie. Upgrading Cookies Cookies' special Skills become more powerful with upgrades. Additionally, you get Escape Points with each upgrade. Escape Points will determine your player level -- once you have enough Escape Points, you will reach next player level. To upgrade a Cookie, you need to find enough Cookies of the same kind. You can check the number of Cookies at your disposal on the Cookie selection screen. When the Upgrade Bar turns green, it means that you can upgrade the Cookie. You can only upgrade Cookies until they reach Maximum level. Maximum level for Cookies are different for each rarity: *25 for Common Cookies *20 for Rare Cookies *15 for Epic Cookies *5 for Legendary Cookies When a Cookie is fully upgraded and you get additional copies of the Cookie, each copy will be converted into coins. You can use this to upgrade other Cookies or try the Gacha. When you upgrade a Cookie, you will need Coins. For each upgrade the cost will go up. At a certain level, fortunately, the number of coins needed to upgrade will remain the same. The cost is different for each rank: * 60,000 Coins max for Common Cookies * 120,000 Coins max for Rare Cookies * 160,000 Coins max for Epic Cookies * 200,000 (?) Coins max for Legendary Cookies Another way to upgrade your Cookies is to put up a Request in the Social tab for more clones of a specific Cookie (or pet). If your friends has extras, they can give it to you. It gives you the clone you need and it will give them Escape Points. You can make a new request or request the same Cookie and pet every 6 hours. However, there are limitations: * You can only request for Common and Rare Cookies/Pets. Epic Rarity Cookies/Pets are not accessible for request. If you have a lot of copies (especially for the Common Cookies/Pets) and you need Escape Level points, consider donating to those that needs the Cookies/pets! Cookie Rarity As with Cookies, there are 4 levels of rarity: Common, Rare, Epic and the very rare Legendary. Rarity affects how much upgrade until a cookie reach maximum level, and also how many times a cookie can run (e.g. used for playing) before it is tired. Cookie Exhaustion The number to the right of the Cookies' head in the Cookie selection screen is the number of runs a Cookie can perform until they are exhausted. When a Cookie gets tired, they cannot run anymore. The number of runs is different for each level of rarity. Tired Cookies recover after a certain period of time. You can spend some Crystals for instant recovery. However, in the special case of Burning Time, the number of runs will not decrease during the duration of the event. Mint Choco Cookie and Cheesecake Cookie are not affected by this event. Category:Mechanics Category:Cookies